


Make You Feel

by StardewPeachy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardewPeachy/pseuds/StardewPeachy
Summary: Sam & Seb have a fun night in the farmhouse, but mostly Sam.





	Make You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting in my documents folder for like 6 months. I've come back to it off and on with a fresh mind so I can edit it and fix some stuff that doesn't make sense, and I think it's finally ready for consumption. Enjoy!

Sebastian playfully pulled his blond lover into their room, then pulled him onto the bed and kissed him softly. They laid on their sides, facing each other, hands cupping the other’s cheek, sharing soft and short kisses. It had been a quiet day, Sam went to work at Joja, then met Seb and Abigail at the Saloon. Once the boys were there, though, they began having trouble keeping their eyes, and sometimes hands, off of each other. Abigail eventually got sick of watching them eye fuck each other, so she told them to go home. The walk home felt like forever despite the fact that the farmhouse really wasn’t that far out of town, but they were craving each other, so every minute that passed felt like hours. Eventually, though, they made it through the front door, and Sebastian grabbed Sam’s hand to pull him into their room. Now here they are, somehow calmed down, but not for long. 

Sam placed his forehead against Sebastian’s, looking into his eyes, then placed a short kiss onto his lips. They both smiled, eyes crinkling, before kissing again, this time slower, deeper, and desperate. Sebastian moved his hand from Sam’s cheek to the back of his neck, tangling his hand into the long hair, tugging slightly, then pushing forward to harden the kiss. They moved their legs to entangle them together, meanwhile moving their lips and breathing heavily through their noses, occasionally pulling apart for a few seconds to breathe deeper before connecting lips again. Sam began moving his knee lightly between Sebastian’s legs, just enough to get a small huff out of him. He repeated the action again, and again until Sebastian began copying him. The kiss became more desperate, until Sebastian rolled over onto his back, pulling Sam on top to straddle Sebastian. 

Sebastian lifted Sam’s shirt over his head, threw it to the floor, then slowly began exploring his lover’s body with his hands. He felt every curve and every bump. He knew Sam’s body well, but he never grew tired of exploring it. He moved his hand under the other boy’s jeans and squeezed his ass through his boxers. Sam lightly thrust his hips downwards, rubbing his crotch against Sebastian’s. Sebastian sat up to kiss Sam’s chest, then neck. Sam was getting desperate, craving to be touched, and he wished Sebastian wouldn’t tease him for so damn long. Sebastian smirked, almost as if he could read Sam’s mind, and began taking off Sam’s jeans. Sam got off of the bed to finish the job, then straddled Sebastian again. 

Sebastian laid down, then toyed around with the elastic of Sam’s underwear, teasing him, knowing how desperate Sam gets when he’s so close to feeling Sebastian’s hand around his dick. Sam thrust towards Sebastian’s hand, encouraging him, begging him, to touch him. Sebastian obliged. He pulled his lover’s underwear down, then took his dick in his hand. He began stroking slowly and looked up at Sam’s face. This was always his favorite part, seeing how desperate Sam looks, how glossed over his eyes become from pleasure, and how his face becomes flushed red. Sam looked into Sebastian’s eyes, then closed his own slowly and let his mouth open slightly, letting out a small sigh, as he felt Sebastian pick up speed. He leaned forward until his face was above Sebastian’s, placing his hands on either side of Sebastian’s head to steady himself. He let out a quiet moan, then thrust into Sebastian’s hand. He pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian began to stroke him faster. Sam let out a series of soft moans, then reached down to begin unbuttoning Sebastian’s jeans. 

Sebastian reached up and put his hand loosely around the bottom of Sam’s neck, then whispered a quiet “Hush, let’s focus on you,” before placing his other hand’s thumb on the tip of Sam’s dick. He rubbed his thumb in small circles on the tip as he moved the rest of his hand up and down the shaft. Sam’s moans became louder, his mouth opening more, as he looked down at Sebastian with desperation and pleasure in his eyes. He wanted to cum, and he knew he was getting close. 

“Sebby, please don’t stop, you’re making me feel so good,” but Sebastian slowed down at that. 

Sam let out a frustrated groan, and thrust again into Sebastian’s hand, trying to keep up the pace. Sebastian laughed, leaned up to kiss Sam on the lips, then sped up again. They continued kissing, sloppily and full of lust, as Sebastian began working hard to make Sam cum. Sam pulled away, made Sebastian lift his arms, then lifted Sebastian’s shirt off and over his head. 

“I want to cum on you, can I?” Sam questioned quietly, looking into Sebastian’s eyes, wanting consent while secretly pleading. Sebastian said nothing, just smiled, looking into Sam’s eyes, and went back to jerking Sam off as confirmation, making Sam moan deeply. Sam let out a series of “mmph”s, then quickly spilled out “Baby, keep going, I’m going to cum,” Sebastian slowed down as he watched Sam begin to reach his climax. 

He stroked Sam slowly as he came, alternating between watching his face and watching the cum spill out of the tip and over his thumb. Once Sam came down from his orgasm, Sebastian lightly wrapped his arms around him. He tried to pull him down into a hug, but instead, Sam grabbed tissues from their bedside table and cleaned off Sebastian’s stomach. Afterward, Sam collapsed onto Sebastian, sneaking his hands underneath the boy, then kissed his neck slowly and softly. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Sam’s back, holding him tightly. 

“Is your turn now, my love,” Sam mumbled between kisses, moving his hand down to unbutton Sebastian’s jeans. 

“No, no, you need some rest,” Sebastian replied, again grabbing Sam’s wrist to pull his hand away. 

“But baby, I want to make you feel good,” Sam said, and Sebastian could feel Sam pouting his lips in the crook of his neck. 

“I’d rather have morning sex. How does that sound, Sunshine?” Sebastian hummed, and Sam sleepily nodded his head in agreement. 

Sam moved off of Sebastian and onto his back, then switched to his side and reached towards Sebastian to pull him close. Sebastian rolled onto his side until they were spooning, and then smiled as he felt Sam gently wrap his arms around his waist. Sam slowly passed his hand up and down Sebastian’s side, then wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s stomach and put his forehead against the back of Sebastian’s head. Seb’s hair tickled his face, but he didn’t want to move. Slowly, the two drifted off to sleep, ready for the long morning they’ll have tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've had a headcanon that Sam & Seb live in the farmhouse for a long time now, and I needed to let some of it out! I started writing a multi-chaptered fic about it but haven't finished it yet and don't know when I will, but hopefully someday.
> 
> Lots of love to everyone who commented and gave me kudos on my last one shot, I appreciate it so much <3


End file.
